paw_patrol_fanon_wikiafandomcom-20200215-history
Mystery Puzzle Party
This is a crossover between Scooby Doo and the PAW Patrol Summary When Ryder and the gang are invited to a halloween party by a strange old man they meet a rival mystery gang Transcript (We open on the Mystery Patrol pacing back and fourth) Katie:I thought we were gonna be invited to a halloween party. Ryder:Looks like they forgot about us. Danny:Like I'm starving man. Ace:Here these oughta whet your appetite. (Serves them candy and cupcakes cuts to road Scooby and the gang are dressed like their What's New incarnation) Daphne:Freddy are you sure this is the right way. Fred:Positive so ask me no questions and I'll tell you no lies Daphne. Shaggy:(Eating cupcakes and candy)Like this is the best bit. Cupcakes, candy, cookies, like halloween cookies. Scooby:Candy apples and caramel apples popcorn balls candy corn. Velma:Fred I think we should ask directions from somewhere and somebody to help us. Fred:Velma would you relax? I know where I'm going. Like we're wearing our clothes from What's New Scooby-Doo all because they were the only clothes we had and our old ones got covered in sticky syrup. (Upset)I miss my ascot. Shaggy:Like is it my fault the Syrup Covered Specter was gonna be stickier then the Tar Monster? Fred:Ya know Velma you're right maybe we should ask directions. Daphne:Hey look maybe we can ask directions at that tower. Fred:It's worth a try. Come on. (We fade to inside Chase Marshall Rocky Zuma Skye Sweetie Everest Tracker Sweetie and Arrby and the Mighty Twins Ella and Tuck are pacing around) Ella:We were wanting to join after we helped catch the Ladybird. Tuck:Yeah and now maybe they don't even care about us. Everest:Don't say that Tuck. I'm sure it'll come eventually. Tuck:Are you sure? Everest:I'm positive. (Knocking is heard) Everest:See I told you. Jake:Now Sid remember just have a good time and no stealing things. Sid Swashbuckle:(Sighs)Alright usually I'd count on Arrby to try and stop me. But ok Jake. (Doors slide open revealing the Mystery Inc gang) Fred:Hello we're sorry to intrude but could we use you seance of direction please? Velma:He means we need directions to a Halloween party. Fred:And Scoob remember. Scooby:What? Fred:(Wispers)Not to clean you beans like you did at Don Knotts's Christmas party. (Scooby goes "Huh" then giggles) Fred:Sorry about that but we'd like your help Ryder:We heard you the first times. Sorry but we don't know because we haven't received an invitation yet. I'm Ryder (Introdues the rest)This is Ace Sorensen. Ace:Hi. Ryder:Katie. Katie:Hey. Ryder:Danny. Danny:Daring Danny X(Does X symbol) Ryder:This is the Princess of Barkingburg, Princess:Hello. Ryder:Carlos. Carlos:Hey. Ryder:Jake. Jake:S'up. Ryder:Sid Swashbuckle the notorious thiving pirate. Sid Swashbuckle:Aye I need need NEED my treasure! (Introduces the pups they go "Hi" while wagging their tails) Fred:I'm Fred. (Introduces the gang)This is Velma. Velma:Hello. Fred:Daphne. Daphne:Hi. Shaggy:And I'm Shaggy and this is Scooby-Doo. Scooby:Nice to meet you. Shaggy:Can we use the kitchen? We're starving. Danny:That's how I feel. Velma:You just ate so many sweets in the car. Shaggy:Like it's called stress eating Velma. Katie:I run the local pet parlor and have a cat named Cali. Jake:I'm a snowboarder and Everest is the snow pup. Princess:I am the next in line for the thrown of Barkingburg. Carlos:I'm an archeologist and Tracker is the jungle pup. Fred:That's all great we solve mysteries. (Shaggy and Scooby come with a tray of food like pound cake cookies pickles sandwiches liver flavored granola bars and marshmallows and puppy pops) Shaggy:And the liver flavored sausage. Scooby:And liver flavored hamburgers. (A strange old man comes to the door he is green skinned and has whacky eyes and is short) Man:Follow the scroll clues and solve the mystery. (He leaves) Ryder:Get into your costumes everybody. Fred:We'll wait here. (After a while the rest come out to see the gang waiting in the lobby the pups Ryder and Katie are dressed like they were in Pups and the Ghost Pirate Jake is dressed like Jack Frost Everest is also a witch Sid and Arrby are still wearing their usual attire Princess is dressed like a fairy tale princess dressed in a pink dress similar to her original and wears a cone hat the same color as he dressed Ace is dressed like Amelia Earhart Danny is Evel Knievel Carlos is dressed like part of a Day of the Dead party with a tuxedo and with face paint to make him look like a skeleton Tracker is dressed the same way Sweetie is dressed in her Mission PAW clothes the Mighty Twins are dressed up as their superhero clothes) Fred:Wow, now who's ready for some Halloween fun? (Rubs hands together cuts to outside) Fred:We'll give you all a lift in the Mystery Machine. Ryder:Thanks guys. (We fade to a creepy mansion they arrive and get out of the van) Daphne:Jeepers! This is a perfect place to find a mystery. Shaggy:Like zoinks! (They enter the mansion the creepy creaky wooden floors make it seen even spooky they follow the gang into the house the Scooby gang walk in their usual walk cycle they stop) Shaggy:Like this place looks deserted. Voice:GEEEET OUUUUT! NOOOOW! (Voice roars as Shaggy jumps to Scooby) Shaggy:Zoinks! (Danny jumps to Ace and Carlos does the same) Danny:You know Ace you pretty when you're dressed like Amelia Earhart. Carlos:Yeah then Evel Knievel here. Danny:Back off Skeleton boy! She's mine! Carlos:No mine! (Ace drops them cuts to Shaggy and Scooby shaking) Voice:YOU'RE NOT WELCOMED HERE!!!!!!! (Shaggy and Scooby tip toe) Shaggy:Well too bad this was a great party gee I'm tired. How bout you Scoob? Scooby:Uh-ha. Fred:Hold it! Velma:It looks like we've actually found a mystery. (Cuts to Scooby) Scooby:A mystery? (Gulps) (Scene swiper comes by Fred and Daphne have their flashlights looking around) Velma:Jinkies the only thing here is just cobwebs dust and shadows like our case at Dracula's Castle. And our mystery at Horror Manor. The three monsters in that case we an octopus monster a vampire and a giant Frankenstein and a medium vulture. Shaggy:Like we've caught the Seaweed Covered Ghost the Skeletal Creep the Fish Demon The Aztec Ghost the Abominable Snowman Ghost the Headless Horseman the Cheddar Cheese Ghost the Cotton Candy Ghost the Blue Monkey Demon the Leprechaun Ghoul the Frakenberry the Walking Skeletons the Chicken Man. The Ghosts that dognaped Scoobs here. The zombie. The Hobgoblin. Daphne:Ok Shaggy! We get your point. (Shaggy spots some fruit in a bowl) Shaggy:Like look Scoob. Fruit! (Danny and Rubble join then Jake whispers to the Mystery Inc Gang) Jake:They do know that's wax fruit right? Shaggy:Mmmm waxy. Chase:Hey this bandage could be a clue. Velma:Jinkies it's so authentic. Zuma:Uh dudes? Look. (A mummy comes their way) Fred:RUN!!! (They run up the stairs through a dark hallway) Scooby:Help! Shaggy HELP! (Mummy's rags and ritches from Scooby Doo in Where's My Mummy plays then ends with the gang meeting a man he is a slender middle age white male who is bald and has a goatee in the shape of an arrow and wears long purple mystical robes) Mondavarious:What are you kids doing here? Fred:We're here for a party. Who are you? Mondavarious:Raphael Mondavarious. You must all leave now. Shaggy:Like that's what I say to man. (The old man leaves they follow the next clue to a pantry where a vampire is waiting at chills them to the core) Tracker:Oy oy oy. This is not good. (Shaggy pulls up a door to a dumbwaiter Jake and Danny and Sid help him) Shaggy:Like hey guys look. a dumbwaiter. (Carlos carries the Princess and Danny carries Ace while Ryder carries Katie over their shoulders they are flattered by this) Fred:Come on go go go go! Vampire:I vant to suck your blood. (Fred jumps down and closes the vent it's actually a laundry chute and into an eerie basement) Fred:Where are we? Velma:I don't know but this key looks like the key Mondavarious had. Ace:And these fangs look like a clue. (Scooby sees a scary tiki mask and loses control) Scooby:Roh-ro. Fred:C'mon gang let's keep following the scroll. (They make it to the library and a female werewolf chases them howling cuts to a music room and they find instruments a spotted cheetah monster man is in the dark corner of the room Shaggy and Scooby play then they run cuts to garden room in an abodutatorium a giant plant monster attacks Fred grabs Daphne and Velma as it was gonna eat them the gang then find make up to look like a werewolf and find a pice of fake leaves cuts to kitchen they find make up to look like a witch) Shaggy:Like it looks like Katie could use this stuff. Katie:(Sarcasticlly)Very funny. (A real witch pops out they scream YIKES and run off Shaggy and Scooby and Danny and Rubble grabs their snacks and off they go Petrified Bride plays as the vampire chases them then Werewolf Rock plays as they are being chased by the werewolf the witch chases them as they run and The Witch's Ghost plays and the hunchback green man drags and limps after them the gang all run into the grand ball room to see Mayor Goodway Farmer Yumi Farmer Al Cap'n Turbot Francois Mr Porter Alex Ms Marjorie they cheer HAPPY HALLOWEEN) Mayor Goodway:Oh Ryder you're here. Ah and the famous Mystery Inc. And their dog. (Cuts to Scooby) Scooby:(Confused)Dog? (Looks around)Where? Mayor Goodway:(Chuckles)Welcome the more the merrier. We don't have costumes is because we were wanting to see your costumes hoping you'd win our costume contest. Fred:Mayor Goodway:We need to set a trap! We're being chased by monsters! Mayor Goodway:Nonseance there aren't any monsters the only monsters are the Mystery Patrol. (They monsters come in being lead by Raphael Mondavarious) Mondavarious:Seize them! (Ryder and Fred see the net full of balloons and see the monsters on the spot and go over to the rope holding it they pull on it causing it to drop and the balloons fall out) Shaggy:Now like that was a trick then a treat. (Everyone laughs at his joke cuts to Jake) Jake:So who's behind all this madness? Velma:I think I know. (Reaches for the mask of Raphael Mondavarious revealing) Velma:Don Knotts of course. Shaggy:Like wow what a twist man. Scooby:Yeah. Velma:It was revenge against us. (Back to scene) Carlos:But why go through all this trouble for revenge? And who would you want to get revenge on? (Cuts to him) Don Knotts:I DID IT ALL BECAUSE OF THOSE CRAY KIDS!!!!!! (Points to the gang as he says that cuts to them) They're terrified! (Back to scene)You should have seen what that filthy mutt did at my Christmas party! (Glancing at the whole gang)And them. I solved the mystery of Moody Manor and they took all the credit! I was under the alias of Homer Pipsqueak! So once I got Mystery Incorporated out of the way I could finally be like my character on The Andy Griffith Show a detective. (Angry about to Ryder and the gang and pups and the kids Jake and Sid)AND I WOULDA GOTTEN AWAY WITH IT TOO IF NOT FOR YOU MEDDLING KIDS!!!!!!!! AND YOUR LOUSY PUPS!!!!! (To the gang)AND MYSTERY INCORPORATED!!!!!!!!! (He wines the whole gang unmasks the monsters to all be people who were in on the scheme police arrest them for this the group all celebrates at Mr Porter's Cafe the gangs all have the evidence they need for this adventure) Scooby:SCOOBY-DOOBY-DOOOO! HAPPY HALLOWEEN TO YOU!!!!!!!! (END) Category:Mystery Story